


Tech Support

by VeraBAdler



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Fluff, Gabriel is a Little Shit, Human Castiel, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Total Fluff, destiel au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 20:50:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3951286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeraBAdler/pseuds/VeraBAdler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean calls his hosting company for some help in getting online.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tech Support

**Author's Note:**

> My almost-teenager sent me a fic prompt as a joke, but that joke turned into an idea that would not be ignored. I apologize for the amount of verbal tics like "ummm" and "uhhh" in this piece. I wrote all of the dialogue exactly as I hear it in my head, and the Dean Winchester who lives in my head, ummm, he kind of, uhhh, he kind of sounds like that when he... You know, when he gets nervous. Like when he's talking to pretty boys with sexy voices. That kind of nervous.
> 
> This piece is [also on tumblr](http://blessyourhondahurley.tumblr.com/post/119130482301/destiel-au-where-cas-works-as-an-it-guy-at).

Thursday the 8th

_Softernet Internet Software, this is Castiel speaking, how can I help you today?_

...

_Hello? Can I help you?_

Oh! Uh, yeah. *ahem* Sorry, just... Wow, um. *ahem* What did you say your name was?

_My name is Castiel, sir. What can I do for you today?_

Oh, uh, I can't get online.

_Alright, sir, I should be able to help you with that. Can you take a look at your modem and tell me if all of the lights on the front are green?_

Uhhh, what's a modem?

_It's the unit that lets you connect to the Internet. It's about the size of a hardback book. If it's plugged in and hooked up, it should have lights flashing on and off along the edge, and the lights should be either green or red._

Oh, is that what that is? I thought that was just some geeky thing my friend Charlie left here for my brother to play with. Hang on, lemme... Uh, okay, yeah, I plugged that in and now the lights are flashing. They're not all green, though, what does that mean?

_Give it about a minute to finish powering up, sir, and then try connecting to the net._

Heyyy, look at that! It's all working now! Awesome! Man, do I feel stupid, though.

_Don't worry, sir, your question is one we often encounter here. I'm happy I could be of assistance. Is there anything else I can help you with today?_

Oh, no, um... Thanks, Castiel.

_You're very welcome, sir. Have a pleasant day, and thank you for using Softernet Internet Software._

#####

Monday the 12th

_Softernet Internet Software, this is Castiel speaking, how can I help you today?_

Hey, hi, uh, this is Dean again.

_...Dean?_

Oh, sorry, I guess I didn't tell you my name before. Um, I called a couple days ago and I didn't know what my modem was?

_Oh! Yes. Hello, Dean. It's nice to meet you. How can I help you today?_

Um, I, uhhh, I can't open this file.

_What sort of a file is it, si—Dean?_

It's a, uh, it's a paper, that my brother wrote, for school? He asked me to print it out for him but when I click on it, nothing happens, and he's gonna have my head if he can't get this handed in today.

_Well, we're an internet service provider, so we don't offer tech support for word processing programs–_

Oh, crap, I'm sorry, I'll hang up. Maybe Charlie's around and can– 

_Wait, Dean... Um... I might be able to help._

Really, man? That would be awesome. Is that okay? I mean, I don't want to get you in trouble with your boss...

_The boss is my older brother, Dean, he won't mind as long as I'm not keeping other callers on hold to help you._

Family business, huh? What's that like?

_Oh, it has its good and bad points. The perks are nice – I've got a pretty flexible schedule, and nobody's watching over my shoulder when I go off-script to help a desperate caller with his document._

*laugh* Well... If you're sure it's okay, I really do need to get this paper printed out or my brother will kill me.

_We definitely wouldn't want that, Dean. Hmmm, can you tell me the name of the file?_

Oh, uh, it was called, like, springsemesterpaper3.doc but I wanted to remember to print it out so I changed it to printthisoutforsammy. Does that matter? I thought it was okay to change the names of files...

_Did the part at the end stay the same? Does it still say .doc as the last part of the name?_

Uhh, no. I didn't bother typing that in.

_Try adding that back. It doesn't matter what the first part of the name is, but the letters after the dot are important – that tells your computer what program to use to open the file._

Ohhhhh. Okay, lemme try that. Oh, awesome, Castiel, thanks, man!!

_No problem, Dean. Is there anything else I can help you with today?_

Nahh, I better get this paper printed out. Sam'll be home soon and he'll want it right away. Thanks again, Cas, you saved my butt.

_You're very welcome, Dean. Have a pleasant day, and thank you for using Softernet Internet Software._

#####

Wednesday the 14th

_Softernet Internet Software, this is Castiel speaking, how can I help you today?_

Hi Castiel. It's Dean again.

_Hello, Dean. What can I help you with today?_

Uh, what do you know about iPhones?

_Well, I know we don't sell them here._

No, yeah, I know. But mine's been acting really weird today, not working right, and you're kind of my go-to guy for tech questions so I thought I'd ask...

_*laugh* I'm flattered._

Heh. You should be. You've become very important to me. *laugh* But yeah, do you know anything about them? Because, like, I can't get it to connect to the Internet and all the apps are taking a really long time to load and it's just being really weird. The thing's not even a month old. I've never had anything this fancy before, but my brother got all geeked out about it and said we needed to move into the current century or some shit. Oh, sorry. Pardon my French.

_Not a problem, Dean. I have five brothers; a little rough language doesn't bother me. So you've only had this phone for a few weeks? Have you rebooted it at all since you got it?_

Uh, no. Am I supposed to do that?

_Unfortunately, yes. If you don't restart it at least every couple of weeks, your phone will begin to run very slowly or show other problems._

Huh, I had no idea. I'll try that, thanks.

_You're very welcome, Dean. Is there anything else I can help you with?_

Um, not really. But I was curious... You said you work for your brother. Do all your brothers work there?

_Yes, we're all on staff here. My oldest brother owns the business. The next two are managers, and the rest of us do tech support and work the counter. I also have a sister, but she declined to work here, and she moved away as soon as she graduated from college._

Wow, that is a big family. Do you all get along?

_*laugh* I... would not say that, no. We have rather contentious relationships. My older brothers, in particular, often clash in their vision of how the company should be run._

Man, I bet that sucks. My family's tiny compared to yours. Our parents passed a few years ago; it's just me and my little brother Sammy. Now that he's started college, I hardly ever see him even though we live together. Heh, maybe that's why we get along so well. I can't imagine trying to run a company with him!

_Yes, I don't recommend it as a business plan or a way of life._

I believe it. Heh. Well, I should let you get back to work then. Don't want your brothers to get mad at you, or at me for taking up your time!

_As I said before, I do have a certain amount of leeway in handling calls, so don't worry about getting me in trouble. I should probably get back to work, though. It was very nice to talk to you, Dean._

You too, Cas. Have a good day.

_You have a pleasant day, as well. Thank you for calling._

#####

Friday the 16th

_Softernet Internet Software, this is Castiel speaking, how can I help you today?_

Hey, Cas.

_Hello, Dean. How are you?_

I'm good, Cas, yeah. Um. How are you doing?

_I'm well. Looking forward to the weekend and a couple days off._

I hear ya. You got big plans or...?

_No, just going to catch up on some reading, maybe do a little gardening._

Wow. Nerd.

_I work in tech support, Dean. I thought we'd already established that I'm a nerd._

*laugh* Sure, sure, but there's computer nerds and then there's “planning to read all weekend” nerds.

_Well, I guess I'm just the total nerd package, then._

Ohhh yeah, Cas, you definitely are.

_...”Cas”?_

Sorry, um, it's just that “Castiel” is kind of a lot to say. Is that really your real name?

_Yes, it is._

I've never met anyone with a name like that before.

_It's the name of an angel. All of my siblings and I were named for angels._

Wow, hope none of 'em are named Lucifer! *laugh*

_..._

Wait, seriously?

_...We generally call him Luke._

*laugh* Ohhh my God. I guess Castiel's not so weird, compared to that. Do you... Is it okay if I call you Cas, though?

_Yes, Dean. I don't mind. I like it._

Good. *ahem* Uh, good...

_So..._

Hmm?

_Did you... Did you have a question for me?_

...What?

_I mean, um, is there something wrong with your computer today?_

Oh! Oh, um, yeah. Yeah. Uh... My brother's stoner friend Andy was using my computer today, for like three freakin' hours. I think he was looking up hydroponic systems for growing his weed or something. Don't know why he had to use my computer to do that. Now I'm probably on some government watch list or something. Anyway... Um, when he finally left and I tried to get online, my mouse was dead. It's not moving the pointer around at all.

_Is it a wireless mouse?_

Uh, what does that mean?

_Is there a cord attaching it to the computer?_

Nope, no cord.

_It probably just needs a new battery, Dean. If you turn it over, you should see a little access panel on the bottom._

Oh, yeah. That makes sense.... Jeez, I wish Sam wouldn't let his buddies use my stuff. You ever have roommate troubles, Cas?

_No, I live alone._

Aw, must be nice. I love my little brother but sometimes I wish I had my own space, you know? What about, uh... *cough* You got a girlfriend? Or, uh... Boyfriend? Heh, guess maybe not, if your big weekend plans are finishing a few books and weeding the back 40, huh?

_*laugh* No, Dean. I'm not seeing anyone right now._

Cool. *ahem* That's cool...

_Um, what about you?_

Me? No, nope, I'm a free agent... Hey, Cas, listen, maybe sometime–

_Oh, hang on a minute, Dean. Someone needs to talk to me. I'll be right back._

...

_Dean? I'm so sorry, I need to hang up now. My brothers have called a general meeting so we're closing up early._

Oh, uh, okay. I'll let you go then. Thanks for the help with my mouse.

_You're welcome, as always, Dean. I'm sorry I have to go. Maybe I'll talk to you again soon?_

Yeah, yeah. Maybe. Okay, um. Bye, Cas.

_Goodbye, Dean. Thank you for calling._

#####

Tuesday the 20th

_Softernet Internet Software, this is Gabriel speaking, how can I help you today?_

Oh! Uhhhh...

_...Can I help you, sir?_

Um. Is Castiel working today?

_I'm sorry, sir, he's not in today. Can I help you with something?_

Uhh, no, nope... I think I actually, ummm... I think I just figured it out, so.

_...Alllriiiight...?_

Can you just tell me, um, which days does Castiel generally work?

_Wait a minute. Is this Dean?_

Um, yes?

_The famous Dean, the one with the *ahem* “voice like whiskey and smoke,” who calls every few days and leaves our Cassie too flustered to work for the next hour?_

Wait, what?

_Dean-o, lemme just pull up your record here. I'm assuming the number you're calling from is the number on your account with us, yeah?_

Uh, yeah...

_Oookay, there are two email accounts associated with this number. Which one is yours – MightyMoose42 or Impala67?_

...The second one.

_Alright, I just sent you little Cassie's work schedule for the next two weeks, as well as a list of some of his favorite foods, songs, flowers, and date activities. Please take special note of the fact that he has a latex allergy, so make your condom purchases accordingly._

...What? I...?

_I'm sorry, have I misjudged the situation? Are you not as interested in our Cassie as he is in you?_

No! No, you absolutely have not misjudged anything. I'm just a little, um, overwhelmed...

_Yes, I have that effect on most people. It's a rare being who can handle the Full Gabriel Experience. Believe me, being this amazing can be quite the burden. There's no need to thank me for all of this, by the way. Consider it a gift from Cassie's guardian angel. Now do everyone a favor and ask him out on a date. Fuck his brains out, fall in love, get married, have a dozen babies, and take him away from all of this. That boy's too special to be wasting his life doing tech support at this rinky-dink operation._

...I'm gonna hang up now.

_Alrighty, Dean-o. Have a pleasant day, and thank you for using Softernet Internet Software._

#####

Wednesday the 21st

_Softernet Internet Software, this is Castiel speaking, how can I help you today?_

Hey, Cas.

_Hello, Dean. How are you doing today?_

I'm really good, Cas. How are you? How was your weekend? Get all of your reading done?

_*groan* My weekend was... Not good. My brother Gabriel has decided that I need to be “putting myself out there” so he dragged me out to a bar on Saturday night. I think we drank an entire liquor store. I got so sick that I had to take Monday and Tuesday off of work to recover._

Oh man, that sucks! Is that, um, do you... Does your brother do stuff like that a lot?

_Gabriel is very... Intense, yes. He has recently decided that I should be dating more, and he has been focusing his efforts on manipulating my personal life. It's quite uncomfortable. *sigh* But enough about my difficulties. Was there something I can help you with today?_

Oh, um, not really. Um. I need to confess a couple things to you, Cas.

_...Oh?_

Yeah. So... First of all, Cas, I want you to know that I really didn't know what a modem was, and I called you that first time because I really couldn't get on to the 'Net.

_Okay..._

It's just that, wow, when you answered the phone and I heard your voice, man. I was a little bit blown away. You sound kind of amazing. Did anyone ever tell you that before?

_*laugh* Ummm, no._

Really? I can't believe that. Anyway, I couldn't stop thinking about you after that. Honestly, I was kind of glad I screwed up the file for Sam's paper so I had an excuse to call again. And I really did need help with that, by the way.

_I'm glad I could help you with it._

*ahem* Yeah, so... Here's where the confessions start. Um, after I called you that second time, man, I had to know what you looked like. I had to know if the rest of you was as sexy as your voice. It was driving me crazy. I came into your store the next day, looked around, picked up some brochures, talked to some really young-looking kid about data plans and web hosting for a while...

_That was probably my brother Samandriel._

Yeah, yeah, that sounds right. Man, you guys have the craziest names over there.

_We, uh... We usually call him Alfie._

*laugh* Okay, well, that's a little better. Anyway, I was there for, like, 45 minutes and I was running out of excuses to be standing around. I think Alfie was starting to think I was a vagrant or something, man. But then I heard your voice and I looked over by the counter and you were just... You were helping some lady upgrade her connection speed or something and I just.. I couldn't look away from you. Your eyes are gorgeous, Cas. And your hair was all messed up like you'd just had a roll in the hay and all I wanted to do was run my fingers through it. I'm sorry, I know I sound like a crazy stalker right now. I'm sorry.

_Dean, I..._

There's just a little bit more here, Cas, please let me finish this and then I'll hang up and I'll never call you again if that's what you want.

_...Okay._

So I guess the only other thing I really need to say is that I know my mouse takes batteries, Cas. I know I need to reboot my phone once in a while. I know you probably think I'm a clueless idiot but I do actually know a few things about computers. I've been calling just to talk to you. I've been calling because I've been trying to get the nerve up to ask you out. I wasn't even sure if you'd be interested. I mean... I don't know if you like guys, I don't know if you like me... But I called yesterday and Gabriel–

_Wait, Gabriel? What did Gabriel do??_

Nothin' bad, Cas. He was a little, uhh, “intense,” but he, um... He just gave me the impression that you might be interested. In going out. With me. So, uh, yeah. If you don't already think I'm some creepy serial killer, do you think you might wanna get coffee sometime?

_I would love to._

Wow, um, really?

_Yes, Dean._

Awesome. Um, how's this afternoon? You, uh, you're off at 3:00 today, right?

_...How did you know that?_

Oh, uh, Gabriel might have shared your work schedule with me.

_Seriously?_

Um, yeah.

_*sigh* I'm going to have a talk with him later. But yes, I'm done at 3 today._

Okay, can I, is it okay if I pick you up at the store? There's a diner a couple blocks away from there that has the most amazing pecan pie.

_Benny's Place? That sounds perfect._

Great, I'll uh. I'll see you then, okay? Can't wait.

_I can't wait, either, Dean. I'll see you soon. Thank you for calling._

#####

Epilogue– 18 months later

_Softernet Internet Software, this is Castiel speaking, how can I help you today?_

Hey, baby.

_Hello, Dean._

How's work going? Did your brothers do anything special to celebrate your last day?

_We had a little party at lunch time. There was a cake._

Just cake? No pie? I guess it's okay that I missed it, then. *laugh* So how are you feeling? A little wistful? Glad to be getting outta there? Excited to start at the museum next week?

_All of that, I think. I've never really loved working here, but I'll be a little sad to leave. The docent position is going to be much more my kind of thing, though._

Definitely. Plus you're going to look so hot in that waistcoat and the tie. Not gonna wanna let you leave in the mornings when you're getting all dressed up like that every day.

_Mmmm... Maybe I'll put the outfit on for you tonight._

That would be awesome, baby.

_*laugh* So did you need anything? Or did you just call to get me all turned on? You've got me blushing, and I think Gabriel knows I'm talking to you. He's making the most ridiculous faces at me right now._

I did have a question, actually.

_Really? Can't connect to the Internet? Do I need to describe what a modem looks like again?_

*laugh* No, I think I've got the hang of that now. I'm pretty tech-savvy nowadays, you know. My hot, nerdy boyfriend used to work in computers and he's taught me a thing or two...

_Well, I bet you've taught him a few things, as well._

Now you've got me blushing, baby.

_Fair's fair, beloved._

Cas...

_...Are you okay, Dean?_

Yeah. Yeah... I, um... You know that I love you, right?

_Yes, Dean. And you know I love you too._

I do, Cas. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, baby. Ever since the first time I talked to you on the phone, just like this, I knew that you were someone amazing, someone I wanted to have in my life. And since we've been together I've been so happy and I can't imagine ever wanting to live without you. So I'm calling you to ask you one more question, and it's the most important question I've ever asked. Even more important than how to change the batteries in my wireless mouse.

_*laugh*_

Heh, sorry, couldn't resist. Anyway, here it goes. Castiel James Novak, I love you and I will always love you. Will you marry me?

_Dean..._

Yeah, baby?

_Dean, you're asking me this over the phone?_

*laugh* Well, I thought it was appropriate. But I'm not just doing it over the phone. Come out front, sweetheart. I'm waiting for you. Down on one knee, brought a ring, the whole nine yards. Come and see.

_I'll be right there, my love. Oh, and Dean?_

Yeah, baby?

_Thank you for calling._

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaand here's the prompt that set this silly thing off:
> 
>  
> 
> **destiel AU where Cas works as an IT guy at Microsoft HQ and Dean's having trouble w/ his laptop so he calls and they fall in love with each other's voices immediately. inspired by when my friend was having trouble with his computer and called microsoft and the guy's voice sounded really cute hahahhahhahaahhaahahahaha**


End file.
